A Love Pure and True
by othalwaysandforever23
Summary: Haley has a realization regarding her friends. Some Naley. Breyton Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I own nothing of OTH.

**Warning: **There is femmeslash. Don't like, don't read.

**Ships: **Breyton, Naley.

**A/N: **This story is in Haley's POV. It takes place after 6x09: Sympathy for the Devil. A few things are different though: Lucas isn't making his book into a movie and Julian does not seem to exist because of this. Brooke and Sam are much better with each other, Owen never tried to get Brooke back, Leyton are still engaged, and Nathan still got shot through the glass at the slam ball game. Also, this is the first story I've ever written and posted on here. Please review and tell me if I'm horrible or not!

You're standing in the park watching Jamie feed some ducks by a small pond. You note his endearing astonishment as a line of ducklings waddle after their mother. The ducklings bob up and down at strangely perfect intervals, swerving around Jamie's little legs.

"Momma! Did you see?!? Did you see?!?" Jamie asks breathlessly.

"I did! I did!" You slightly mock him humorously.

"Here." You offer him a bit of bread. "How about you go and feed those ducks right over there."

"Okay!" Jamie scrambles for the piece and slightly crumples it in his hand as he runs for the water's edge.

"Be careful!" You yell.

"I will momma!" He offers you, but he's so absorbed in the fascination of a bird's mouths engulfing some crumbs that he doesn't look back.

You chuckle slightly at the sight, but soon become restless and sit down on an old green bench with flaking paint and a squeaky backing.

You decide to pass the time by surveying the park. It's just becoming fall and the colored leaves are hanging onto their branches for dear life, afraid the coming wind will separate them from their home and leave them to decay on the hard ground. You observe a flash of fur scurrying up a tree and notice a dark bird swoop down onto the sidewalk and snatch an unsuspecting worm from a shadowy crack in the cement.

You can see three human figures by an ice cream stand a few yards away. They are all women, one notably shorter and younger than the others. Tree Hill's a small town, so you probably know them, but they are too far away to distinguish features. The older two, one blonde and curly, the other dark brown and straight, are laughing in sync with each other while a smaller brunette chuckles somewhat awkwardly, but then loosens and smiles genuinely. As they get slightly closer, do not travel down your path, but stop at a nearby fountain, you can tell who they are. You almost call out to Brooke, Peyton, and Sam, but something stops you.

They have a certain look about them, a bubble that you don't want to pop. Brooke has her arm looped through Peyton's and is smiling deeply, exposing dimples in her cheeks. Peyton and Sam seem to be in a deep conversation and you can pick out the words "music" and "style". This is where Brooke comes into the conversation easily, still grinning, waving her hands between Peyton and Sam, obviously comparing their similar outfits and tastes.

This makes you smirk slightly. Sam and Peyton's outfits are almost the same, like they were at Nathan's slam ball game. The thought of Nathan makes your smirk vanish and you begin to worry.

Yesterday he was purposely smashed through the glass in the slam ball court. Today he had gone to meet his slam ball coach to quit his position. You knew he didn't want to, but he cares about his family more. The pain you felt when his back hit the cold floor of the court was worse than when he was still in the wheelchair, downing bottles of various alcohol. You couldn't handle it if he was like that again, and you both knew that Jamie couldn't either. At the thought of Jamie, your eyes shift away from your friends and settle on your boy.

Jamie reaches into his pocket, searching for more crumbs. A few ducks hear the noise your son is making, and become startled. They start swimming backward, but as Jamie pulls out a few scraps, they quickly change course and inch forward a few inches to await their future consumption of bread.

You sigh contentedly that Jamie is okay, and return your eyes to your friends. They are no longer holding their ice cream, but you see that they have put it down beside them. Brooke and Peyton are now sitting on the edge of the fountain, Brooke's head on Peyton's shoulder. Sam is still standing, speaking slowly with Brooke and Peyton's full attention. They are no longer laughing, and you can tell their conversation is becoming more serious by the second. Brooke suddenly stands up and engulfs Sam in an understanding hug. Sam accepts it eventually, and you think that they are actually beginning to look like mother and daughter.

You believe Brooke is making big changes in Sam. They're alike in so many ways, so you think that's a reason why Brooke has made such a large impact on Sam's ways so rapidly. They both like to hide from their feelings and shut out people who care about them, but they both have big hearts. You know Brooke, and she has one of the hugest hearts you know. Sam, on the other hand, you don't know so well, but you can just tell that her heart is large deep down.

Peyton looks at Brooke and Sam hugging, and you know that she is comfortable, but you can tell that she feels slightly unsure with herself. As if reading Peyton's thoughts, Brooke opens her arms and extends an invitation to Peyton to join the hug. Peyton, relieved, hugs Brooke and Sam back. You think of how sweet this moment is and how much they would kill you if you ever told anyone about it, especially Sam.

For a second, you think you see Brooke glance in your direction and you quickly look away. You feel like you've been caught stealing a cookie from the cookie jar. A few seconds later you look back warily, but Brooke is no longer looking in your general direction, she's just enjoying the hug.

They all release each other and grab their long melted ice cream and begin to leave to throw it away.

You watch them all leave the park together, Peyton and Brooke holding hands easily with Sam standing next to Brooke, currently holding the discussion. Sam is almost like a combination of Brooke and Peyton, you think. Brooke and Peyton are always happy together, and with Sam, they look like a happy family. Sometimes Brooke and Peyton even banter with each other like an old married couple, even like a normal couple.

At this sudden thought, your thoughts switch, as if a light has clicked on. Peyton and Brooke. It is like you were sleeping and someone just threw cold water on you. Brooke and Peyton. You finally realize. They are so in love with each other.

"Momma." Jamie suddenly comes up to you.

"Um... ye...yes honey?" You stutter slightly from being pulled out of your epiphany.

"Can we go home now? I miss Chester." Jamie asks you.

"Yeah, sure buddy." You reply.

Jamie grabs your hand and pulls you eagerly toward the car.

As you begin driving, you wonder how you couldn't see it before. You wonder if they know themselves. The way they are always there for each other, the way their demeanors brighten as the other walks into a room, how could they not know?

Lucas, you think. They must think it's Lucas, your best friend. The reason they might be jealous of the other, the reason they argue about feelings even though they both say it is always the other's fault. They betrayed each other, not Lucas, that's why they keep letting him come back. They blame the other, they only care that it was one of them who broke the other's heart, not Lucas. It all makes sense now.

You pull into your driveway and are shocked to see Brooke's car pulled into your driveway. Jamie anxiously runs toward the house and you follow him slowly. What are you going to do? What are you going to say? Should you tell them? You don't know what to do anymore.

You open the door to see Brooke, Peyton, and Sam speaking easily to Nathan in the hallway.

The sight of Nathan warms your heart and you feel relief when he nods at you and pulls you in for a peck on the lips. He's quit his job for his family, and you feel slightly guilty, but he's going to be okay now. His arm is around your hip, you feel a chill go up your back, and you smile.

Jamie runs up to Sam and they quickly exchange a very complicated high five.

"Jamie, you want to show Chester to Sam?" You ask him.

"Yeah! Come on Sam!" Jamie yelps excitedly. You see Sam roll her eyes, but she has a growing smile on her face as she ascends the stairs.

"We passed by the house and I thought it would be nice to say hi before I drop Peyt off and I take Sam home." Brooke explains.

"But, your oh so lovely husband has invited us to spend dinner here." Peyton informs me.

"Uh...yeah. Yeah! You guys are welcome to have dinner with us!" You reply nervously.

"I just... kind of need to make something." You say sheepishly.

"Hales, it's okay, I'm already heating up some food you had in the fridge." Nathan tells you warmly.

"Mmmm... thank you so much." You tell him gratefully before you kiss him on the cheek and go to check on the food in the kitchen.

Brooke follows you, but Peyton follows Nathan to the couch, where they sit and discuss random things.

Surprisingly, because Nathan isn't exactly able to make even toast, the food is going along well. You go and sit next to Brooke at the kitchen table.

"So..." You begin awkwardly.

"Tutor wife, I saw you at the park with Jamie earlier! Why didn't you come say hi?" Brooke asks you questioningly.

When you don't instantly respond, she asks you, "Is everything okay? I figured you saw us, but had a reason for not coming over, so I didn't tell Peyton or Sam you were there."

"Um..." You reply.

"Haley, are you alright?" She asks you patiently.

"Yeah. I'm fine." You tell her.

She gives you an unconvincing look.

"Really. I am." You tell her truthfully.

"Nathan's not going to be playing slam ball anymore, so I know he's safe now." You explain even more.

"I know Hales." She replies soothingly.

"That wasn't what was bothering me though." You slip and sigh. You knew you wouldn't be able to hold this in from Brooke for long, but you figured you'd last at least last a day or so.

"What is it then?" Brooke asks you.

You don't respond.

"Haley, you can tell me."Brooke reassures you.

"I know, it's just that, well, it isn't about me. I don't really know how to ask you about it." You explain to her.

"Well, okay, who is it about?" She asks you.

"Um. It's about you. It's about you and Peyton." You tell her.

She instantly starts to blush.

"Actually Haley, can I tell you something first?" Brooke asks you quietly.

"Yeah, sure." You tell her.

"I kind of realized something awhile ago, Haley."

You nod for her to go on.

"It's really hard to tell you, because, well, I haven't told anyone."

Her eyes start to tear up, and you know she feels vulnerable.

"Brooke, you can tell me. I'm here."

"I... I... Okay, I'm just gonna say it."

She takes in a deep breath.

"I'm in love with Peyton."

Brooke says it so quietly, you almost think you didn't hear it, that the air carried the words away from her mouth just as they were being spoken.

"I know Brooke, I know." You tell her and engulf her in a hug.

You can tell she's shocked that you know, but she quickly relaxes into your hug, and you wonder how long she's felt this much in pain.

You release her from the hug and tell her to wait where she is. She complies hesitantly, thinking that you are leaving her, that you're not okay with her.

"I'll be right back Brooke, I promise."

"Okay."

You tell Peyton and Nathan that you and Brooke are going to take a walk, that she has a little headache.

"Is she alright?"Peyton worries.

"She's okay." You lie.

Peyton doesn't believe you, but she trusts you, and lets you go.

You walk back into the kitchen.

"Come on Brooke, let's go for a walk."

She looks at you unsure, and then says okay.

You both step outside and make your way onto the sidewalk. The wind is blowing calmly and there are a few leaves on the sidewalk.

You can tell by her stiffness that she's uncomfortable.

"Brooke."You say.

She doesn't respond.

"Brooke!"

"Huh?—Yeah?"

"It's okay."

She just blinks.

"It's okay that you love Peyton. I actually just figured it out today when I was watching you guys in the park. That's why I didn't come over. I didn't know what to say or do. I didn't know if she knew, or if either of you knew." You tell her.

"Um, well I love Peyton and well, she doesn't love me back."She starts tearing up again.

"Hey Brooke, I don't know. I think she honestly does love you back."

She shakes her head back and forth and swallows back her tears.

"She's engaged to Lucas."

You forget all you were going to say. Lucas.

"Oh, Brooke. Maybe she's just scared. I mean, you were scared to tell me that you loved her, right?"

"Yeah."

"And you're scared to tell her, right?" You ask her softly.

"I'm terrified, Hales."

"So, maybe she feels the same way? I mean, you were with Owen, and she is with Lucas. Maybe, she's just hiding. Maybe, if you tell her how you feel, she'll feel the same way."

"Maybe." She whispers.

You continue to console her and you eventually retreat back to the house for the necessity of food. As you both get nearer to the house, you can see her beginning to hide herself. You can almost literally see her building up walls of bricks and placing them around her, trapping herself in with her mind, alone.

Dinner goes along smoothly. The conversation flows, almost as if Brooke never told you what she did. You can tell she holds in a lot. You hold Nathan's hand and can feel comfort rolling off of him, onto yourself. You occasionally see Peyton glance over at Brooke, trying to see if she is okay. Brooke participates in the conversation immensely, but she spends most of the night looking anywhere but Peyton.

When dinner is over, Jamie drags Sam and Nathan with him to play against them on his Wii, and win.

You give Brooke a supportive look and she nods. She's really going to do this.

You start to go to the other room with the others, but you notice Brooke begin to internally panic.

You get to the door and stand there for support. Brooke looks relieved.

"Brooke?" Peyton asks her. She can't see you.

"Brooke, are you okay? Haley said you had a headache earlier and I'm worried about you." Peyton practically drips concern.

"Actually Peyton, I have to tell you something."

They both sit down next to each other and Peyton slips her hand into Brooke's and gives her an encouraging look.

"I um... I... look, P. Sawyer, I'm just gonna say it. Just promise you won't interrupt me because I just really need to say it all the way through. I need you to hear it all. Okay?"

Brooke's eyes begin to flood in fear.

"I promise, Brooke." Peyton answers seriously.

"Okay." Brooke sniffs.

"I love you." Brooke whispers.

Peyton's breath visibly catches in her throat, but she waits, most likely because Brooke says this often.

"I. love. You." Brooke says confidently.

Holding her breath, Peyton still waits.

"Peyton, don't you get it? I love you." Brooke says again, this time less confidently, because of Peyton's lack of response.

Finally breathing, Peyton replies, "B. Davis, I love you too, what's wrong?"

Brooke sighs impatiently, and Peyton wipes a strand of stray hair behind Brooke's ear.

"Brooke?"

Brooke's head begins to fall, and Peyton lifts up her chin.

"Brooke, tell me."

"You don't get it Blondie!"Brooke almost yells as she gets out of her chair, ready to run away.

"Then just show me!"Peyton commands even louder, pushing away her own chair, trying to understand.

In one swift movement, Brooke pulls Peyton to her in a deep kiss. Peyton kisses her back and her hands immediately go to Brooke's waist. Brooke puts her arms around Peyton's neck and their mouths move together. Brooke gives Peyton one last soft peck on the lips, and puts their foreheads together. They lovingly stare each other in the eyes.

"I'm in love with you Peyton."

"I understand now." Peyton whispers and places a kiss on Brooke's nose.

"I'm in love with you too, Brooke."

Brooke smiles and Peyton strokes a thumb across Brooke's lips. They commence in kissing again.

You've already stepped away from your place by the door, happy for each of your friends, and are about to go to your husband when you suddenly hear your name being called.

Brooke comes up to you with Peyton shuffling behind her, nervous. Brooke's told her you were by the door.

"Hey, Haley." Peyton says hesitantly.

"Peyton, it's okay, I know. I love you guys and accept your love. I know Nathan will too."

She nods and looks at Brooke who smiles at you and says, "_Thank you_."

The next night when you get a hysterical phone call from Lucas, you know everything will be okay. He will eventually learn to accept Brooke and Peyton's love, because eventually he will see that they share a love just like you and Nathan.

A love pure and true.


End file.
